


Phil in the Doghouse

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: After a fight with Claire, Phil sleeps on the sofa downstairs. When Luke comes home after a long shift at the country club, Phil and Luke start to reminisce on the past before things get a bit heated…





	Phil in the Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? The inspiration for this story came from this pic (https://imgur.com/a/fdj0S) and seeing how hot Luke had become!

“YOU’RE UNBELIEVABLE PHIL!” Claire’s voice echoed throughout the hallway upstairs as Phil grabbed the pillow thrown at him. It was yet another fight between him and Claire over something stupid—wedge salad, the ducks, etc. So naturally, Phil had to resort to sleeping on the lumpy sofa downstairs. The only good thing about the situation right now was that Haley was out with friends, Alex was on campus, and Luke was working a late shift at the club. None of the kids had to hear the verbal arguments going on between their parents—a feeling that would have left Phil heartbroken. He really loved his kids. 

As Phil poured himself a glass of water, he thought of Luke in particular. Phil could still remember Luke being a little boy—running around and cuddling up to his parents (until that wasn’t cool anymore). He was the little creative boy who was once forgotten in the parking lot and still managed to find his way home. He was the innovative student who made an interactive Van Gogh exhibit for school. He even managed to manipulate Jay and Claire into helping him out with his egg-dropping project. Luke and Phil definitely had a special relationship since Claire was closer to Haley & Alex.

Phil smiled to himself after chugging down the glass of water. He still remembered that picture of Luke and him shaving in the bathroom and flexing their muscles. It was for Haley’s photography exhibit. It was probably the first time that Phil had realized that his little boy was now a handsome young man.

After a while, Phil had fallen asleep, thinking about his kids—especially Luke. While Phil passed out on the couch, Luke had quietly come back home. The last time he was loud in coming home, Claire had given him an earful about being inconsiderate and some other words that Luke didn’t really understand. After thinking about it some more, Luke felt like his mom yelled a lot for no reason…

After stripping off the country club white polo and the tight slacks he had to wear, Luke was in nothing but his checkered boxer shorts. It felt so nice to not have to fake-smile to rich old people who treated him like those servants in those old movies. Sure, the tips were nice and Luke was so grateful for Grandpa setting him up with the sweet gig—but it was more tiring than it looked. 

After glancing at the clock, Luke realized that he was pretty thirsty. Sweet-talking the drunk old women and constantly saying “yes sir” and what not was pretty exhausting. Figuring his parents were asleep in their bedroom, Luke crept out of his room and tiptoed downstairs until he reached the wooden floor. With a hand down his shorts to cup his balls and his other hand scratching his toned chest, Luke walked into the kitchen. 

When Luke noticed his dad sleeping on the sofa, he became perplexed. He cocked his head over the back of the sofa to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. 

“Dad?” Luke whispered. It was enough to stir Phil out of his slumber. After a startled yelp, Phil rose from his position to sit with his back against the sofa. Dressed in a white wife-beater and plaid boxer shorts, Phil’s disheveled hair gave Luke a vague idea as to what was going on. 

“L-Luke? You’re home.” Phil yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching a bit. As he stretched, his tank top lifted a bit to reveal his treasure trail and some defined muscles. Those cheerleading days clearly paid off…

“Did Mom make you sleep on the couch again?” Luke asked, plopping down next to his dad. Phil shuddered a bit as the feel of Luke’s skin had a tickly soft quality to it. For some reason, Luke was feeling a bit sentimental so he nestled his head into the crux of Phil’s neck. 

“Yeah, we had some type of argument. It sucks because I don’t even remember what it was about…” Phil admitted sheepishly. Luke chuckled for a bit, some memories coming back of Phil and Claire’s previous arguments. Like there was that time that Claire went all out to prove that Phil had pushed her in the grocery store. Luke loved his mom, but she was definitely pretty high maintenance. 

“It probably doesn’t matter. Mom is always right.” Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes. Phil chuckled a bit, thinking about that time he, Luke, Alex and Haley had mocked Claire just enough to make her go fetch a security tape that allegedly showed Phil pushing Claire into a pile of cans.

“Say, buddy, how was work tonight? You had to work the late shift.” Phil scooted a bit as he wrapped his arm around Luke’s bare shoulders. Feeling Luke’s shoulder muscles twitch as the boy shrugged, Phil took a few moments to appreciate his son’s defined chest that was illuminated in the moonlight peeking through the windows. 

“It was boring. My tips were nice, but that’s about it.” Luke mumbled. “You know, Dad, you don’t have to stay with Mom just because of me. I know Haley and Alex would be okay with it if you were happy. I know I want you to be happy.” Luke smiled through another yawn.

“Remember when you were younger and you thought your mom and I were leaving each other when we were headed toward the restaurant?” Phil chuckled. “I think we were racing there. And you immediately said you would come with me?” Phil lightly drummed Luke’s shoulders, enjoying the sparks he felt from touching Luke’s bare shoulders.

“Yeah!” Luke giggled. “And when mom confronted me, I said it was because I thought you would need me more.” Something about the way Luke said that Phil would need Luke more made Phil’s cock twitch in his boxer shorts. 

“You were always such a good little boy.” Phil ruffled Luke’s hair. “Don’t tell Alex or Haley—but you’re definitely my favorite.” Luke’s cheeks flushed a bright red as he smiled. It was a genuine and cute smile which made butterflies flutter in Phil’s stomach. After a few moments of silence, Phil looked at Luke’s face. He was drawn to Luke’s puffy pink lips and before Phil knew it, he found his hand on Luke’s cheek as he pulled his son into a brief kiss. Phil’s dick started hardening as it strained itself against the fabric of his boxers. 

Luke’s lips were soft like Phil had expected. They were smooth and moist. Phil internally smirked as some of is stubble tickled Luke gently. Phil’s hands felt so big on Luke’s body. 

Luke’s tongue was hesitant at first as Phil’s tongue felt big in Luke’s mouth. The longer their lips stayed locked, the more Luke’s half-naked body seemed to melt into Phil’s hands. Luke’s tongue felt so smooth against the inside of Phil’s mouth and before Phil registered it—Luke’s hard cock pressed into Phil’s side. 

After breaking the kiss, Luke looked at his dad whom he loved with all of his heart. His dad was his greatest hero. “D-Dad? I really want you…”

That’s all Phil needed to hear as he moved back in to start kissing Luke. Phil stared into his son’s eyes with a spark of excitement. Phil wrapped his arms around Luke’s slim body, continuing to kiss his son underneath the moonlight that flowed in through all of the windows. Phil could feel how perfect and soft Luke’s lips were. They filled Phil’s cock with joy. As Phil held Luke firm with his hands, Phil worked his lips along the nape of Luke’s neck and toward the slender roundness of Luke’s shoulders. Phil left a trail of saliva behind him as Luke let out a soft moan. Phil continued to kiss his neck as Luke’s arms grasped his neck.

Phil’s lips worked down toward Luke’s nipples that were erect on his tight chest. Phil’s lips fondled the nipple, savoring the mix of musk and boy scent. In another moment, Phil nibbled on Luke’s nipple between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. This made Luke stumble back slightly as he let out a moan of pure ecstasy. Phil’s hands continued to stroke tenderly at Luke’s side as they reached down to caress Luke’s hard cock through his boxers. 

Phil found himself kissing along the smooth skin and hard muscles of Luke’s abs. As Phil’s mouth got closer, Luke’s dick flopped out of is boxer shorts like a diving board. Luke’s cock bobbed up and down in front of Phil’s face.

Phil looked up to see his beautiful boy looking at him, his hard cock waiting for Phil’s mouth. As Luke’s hands gently massaged the back of his dad’s head, Phil took his son’s cock into his mouth. Luke was moaning, gently pulling his dad closer and closer to the line of his pubes as Phil continued to take more of his boy into his mouth. Phil loved the feeling of the underside of Luke’s dick. While sucking off his son, Phil’s hands fondled Luke’s ass and balls. The sound of Luke moaning was nearly enough to make Phil cum right there.

After several more long slurps, Phil moved up from Luke’s cock to push his tongue deep inside his son’s mouth. Luke’s wet dick felt hot against Phil’s now bare chest. Luke’s hands moved from his dad’s nipples to his dad’s balls, fondling them. After a few moments, one of Luke’s hands moved upward to tweak his dad’s nipple, sending waves of pleasures throughout Phil’s body. Luke’s hand found Phil’s hard cock as the young boy fell to his knees and devoured Phil’s cock almost effortlessly. Phil had to hold onto Luke’s head and the nearest cushion on the sofa for support as Luke’s tongue explored his cock. The same mouth that would kiss Phil on the cheek when Luke was a little boy…

As Phil felt himself getting harder in Luke’s mouth, Phil could tell that Luke was getting even more turned on. Luke was working Phil’s cock with vigorous detail, making Phil’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Waves of electricity ran through Phil as he could feel himself getting close. Without warning, Phil pulled out of Luke’s mouth which made his boy puzzled as his wet mouth was begging for more and his wide eyes looked almost hurt.

Phil then pulled Luke to his feet, kissing him again. After a few moments, Luke instinctively turned around and kicked off his boxer shorts. Phil spat on Luke’s smooth hole, leaning in and rubbing the spit deeper with his tongue. Luke’s hole was tight, but with every stroke of Phil’s tongue, Luke’s hole got a little looser.

The sensation of Luke’s hole on Phil’s tongue mixed with the sound of Luke’s breathy moans and his whispers of “more…dad…more…” drove Phil to become even harder, straining with the need to fill Luke.

Phil eased off slightly, pulling back from Luke’s ass to admire the view for the moment. Both of Luke’s pert cheeks were perfect. Moments later, Phil stood up as Luke rubbed his sopping wet hole against Phil’s raging cock. 

Luke’s back arched and his hands pushed down on the living room table for support. Phil kissed Luke passionately as their tongues wrestled with each other, panting heavily into each other’s mouths. 

Then the end of Phil’s cock suddenly slipped into his son’s tight wet hole. It stayed there for a moment as the two breathed steadily. The feeling of Phil’s cock head in Luke’s wet hole made Phil gasp slightly. It made Phil’s eyes roll in his head. Phil then pushed slightly, feeling Luke’s ass spreading to accommodate his dad’s big cock.

With one hand Phil mauled Luke’s dick. With the other Phil played with Luke’s pink nipples. Phil leaned in and kissed the side of Luke’s neck before breathing into Luke’s ear and finally sticking his tongue deep down Luke’s ear hole. Luke’s moans, the size of Phil’s hands on Luke’s little body, all of this excited Phil’s dick as he pulled back and forth into his son’s pucker little hole. It was so wet from Phil’s spit but it was also still quite tight. Phil gently moved back and forth, feeling Luke getting looser with each stroke. As Phil’s cock eased Luke up slightly, Phil kept up the motion, getting faster and faster. Hearing Luke moaning in his arms made Phil feel so hot.

Feeling Luke shake with joy in Phil’s arms filled Phil with adoration. Knowing that it was his dick that was making his boy so happy sent wave after orgasmic wave through Phil’s hard dick. The soft tight feeling of Luke’s ass that hugged Phil so snugly was incredible. As Phil’s strokes got more aggressive, as the feeling of Luke’s ass got more and more malleable, Phil began to feel his balls banging into Luke’s. Phil watched as Luke’s little muscular back wobbled. Observing the line of his spine and the thumb dents on his lower back. Phil was pulling his cock the entire way out now before impaling Luke as he drove it back all the way till his balls slapped against Luke’s.

Phil kept kissing his son’s ear as he fucked him hard like this.

"I'm really close to shooting!" Phil moaned into Luke’s ear.

"Do it daddy! Cum in my ass!" Luke gasped before kissing Phil wildly and desperately. This drove Phil’s dick wild and he couldn't help but fuck his son even harder. Phil don't know how he kept it up because his hips must have been shaking violently! Phil was banging into him, back, forth, in, out! In, out, in, out! Phil felt my hands mauling Luke’s smooth but firm body. Phil felt Luke’s hard cock. Phil felt his own hard dick in Luke’s ass and suddenly Phil started to shoot deep into Luke. Phil felt his cum just shooting out in wave after wave. Phil shuddered with pleasure and a grunt with each new stroke as he pumped his boy full of his man juice. As Phil came into his son’s hole, Luke also shot out his load, aiming it on his discarded boxer shorts.

Luke then turned to place his hands on Phil’s chest, admiring its shape. Luke admired Phil’s chest for several seconds before leaning in and gently biting one of the nipples, sending another jolt of pleasure through Phil’s body. Luke continued to breathe heavily as his orgasm subsided. He squatted down and turned to Phil’s cock, licking off some of the cum that had gathered on Phil’s cock.

“I-I love you Dad.” Luke panted as Phil ran his hand through Luke’s messy hair.

“I love you too, Luke.”


End file.
